Wild One
by sahdah
Summary: And they say he's the wild one. **language, awkward situations, and B* shenanigans. Thanks again to TheFishyWitchy, and Professor Maka for betaing this thing. And to Marsh of Sleep, for the use of coined phrases.


**Wild One**

Blake is trying his best not to tap his foot at his last client of the day. Some days the ADHD is easier to manage, but today is not that day.

His phone had given him a notification that his order was delivered. He'd been waiting all week and as connected as Tsubaki is with all things social, electronic, and viral, he's hoping she hasn't caught wind of it yet.

It was on his Snap Chat feed last week, and he'd ordered it the moment he saw it. Best $5.99 he's spent, plus with all the shit he's ordered through the years, he had free shipping.

Finally, _finally_ the session ends. Five minutes later sees him on his bike, pedaling as fast as he can go to make it back to the apartment before Tsubaki does. He has no plan, but he's hoping it goes over well.

The mailbox is empty when he gets back to the complex. Shit, bae's home.

Deep meditation music reaches his ears the moment the apartment door swings open. Fuck, she's probably in the middle of yoga, and he's trying to reign in _those_ thoughts.

"Black Star," she sounds breathless.

"The one and only!"

"You have a package on the counter."

"Pretty sure it's in my pants, Tsu!" He peeks around the corner to where she has her yoga corner, she's in downward facing dog.

"You. Are. Ridic-u-lous." She says, punctuating each syllable as she moves from each position in her Surya Namaskara A sequence. "Mail. Pack-age. Star."

Fuck, it's here then! He gives her ass one long last look as she jumps back into _chateranga dandasana._ He's learning.

In the kitchen he finds his package and runs to the restroom. By his estimate, she probably has a half hour or forty five minutes left in her practice- if she does the short sequence. He's in the restroom a minute later, stripped seconds after that, and opening the package.

Delicately he lifts the soft cotton from the packaging- a fierce timberwolf stares back at him. A huge grin breaks across his face. She's going to fucking love this. He sets the thing carefully on the countertop and hops in the shower.

He meticulously grooms his happy trail and shaves the rest of his body- not the chest, he has that waxed every few weeks. He didn't want to trim it, and Tsubaki didn't want to deal with delicate skin shredding stubble- so they compromised.

At long last he's out of the shower and coating his body in coconut oil. His weapon is very insistent about being holistic and natural. It's probably weird he's so excited about this. She's probably going to laugh. Scratch that, she's definitely going to laugh. She's too tolerant of his crazy antics for her own good.

He pulls the soft cotton over his muscular legs and nestles his junk inside the face of the wolf, and he's pleasantly surprised by the outcome. His half chub is making the wolf snout poke out just like the Buzz-Feed article had shown. Fuck yeah, this is so freaking cool. He's gotta show her.

"Hey! Tsubaki," he yells as he swivels his hips from side to side, causing the wolf to look fiercely from side to side.

"EH!" she yells. She's obviously not done yet.

"BAE, gotta show ya something."

"Star! Ending sequence."

Tsubaki is in _salamba sirasana_ when he walks into the room. "Hey, Tsubaki."

"Is that a wolf in your pants?" She asks, looking up from her supported headstand. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

For an answer, he swivels his hips, watching her eyes track the tip of his nose. And, because she has this effect on him, he asks. "Wanna see him howl?"

She has moved into _urdhva dandasana_ , Blake walks up to her until her toes touch both sides of his hips, wolf snout pointed up.

"Uh- oh. Oh!" She says.

He twitches his snout for emphasis as he howls.

"Stop it, Star! The neighbors will hear." She hisses. It's been four breaths so he moves back giving her space so she can touch down lightly on the mat.

"You know, we could practice some of those partner poses- from last week?" He waggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

Tsubaki is up, carting him off to their room for an afternoon session of flexy fucktimes. Mission accomplished. He howls along the way.

And they say he's the wild one.


End file.
